Cold Raindrops
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Benjamin is pried from his tense yet innocent country existence to serve Haou, and both have much to teach each other... OC fic. Not strictly a romance pairing per se.


Title: Cold Raindrops

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Pairing: Haou/OC

Rating: T

* * *

"Gravalk." Haou's voice was low and full of menace.

Gravalk, a Breaker the Magical Warrior stopped dead in its tracks. "Yes…master?" The creature's voice quavered.

"You do know I requested more ink."

"Yes, master."

"I told you that over an hour ago."

"Understood, master."

"Then…why isn't it _here_?"

In one vicious movement, his king had upended the entire desk he was currently sitting at onto the floor with one deft movement; candlesticks and their brass holders bouncing harmlessly off the stone floor. Only smoking wicks were left behind as the flames guttered out on contact.

Gravalk gasped; a hand reflexively shielding his face for some feeble protection. "Forgive us, master. There were more pressing matters to attend to. Your battle plans, your defenses, your troops..."

"And, when are _my_ own personal matters not pressing? How do you think my battle plans get written in the first _place_?" Haou demanded as he ripped himself out of his chair so fiercely that it wobbled on its legs.

Despite the wise icy fear that threatened to overtake him, Gravalk found himself slightly amused. Even after all this time since his transformation, the boy still had trouble controlling the tremendous rage burning through his body. Rage and power went hand and hand, and he was both amused at this thinly disguised "temper tantrum" yet apprehensive of the pure power that issued from it and the impact it might have on his immediate life span.

Soothing words slid from his lips. "I am sorry for this oversight, sir. It won't happen again." What more could be said when one's head could topple off one's shoulders at any given moment?

The predatory gold hue of his king's eyes burned fierce. "No. It will not."

Gravalk sucked in a breath as he bowed his head. He waited to die. It was simple as that. He had angered his ruler, and now he was prepared to pay the ultimate price.

Haou launched forward and ripped him up from the ground with ease despite his mortal frame so that he could glare straight into his eyes. "Because you are going to fetch me some more help."

Gravalk was at once confused; shivering in his master's grip at the immense forceful energy he radiated from his dark aura. "Help, sir?"

"Any being will do. Anyone who can be controlled. Anyone who can have their will easily broken. A…human."

"Any human?"

"Make sure they're not dirty or dumb at the very least." Abruptly, Haou released him from his grasp so fiercely that he almost lost his balance.

As soon as the armor-clad being turned his back, Gravalk grinned in pure relief; the expression hijacking his lips. "Yes, my lord," he replied while curious about his master's new scheme.

"Now, leave me be. Bring the unfortunate human to me directly when you find it."

"…It?"

Haou's jaw tensed. Those that contradicted him did not live long. "What do you find disdainful of that word, Gravalk?" His voice was tense and wire-taut with a supreme violence that could be unleashed at any moment.

"There are genders, my lord. Female or male?"

"Women are weaker and often have emotional issues that I will not have the patience for. Find me a robust healthy male. Now, begone with you."

Gravalk would be forever thankful he got to keep his head...this time. "Yes, my king."

He watched as Haou-sama walked past the mess his whirlwind of anger had created as he proceeded to leave the rather simple study that consisted of the fallen desk and chair with a few tattered tapestries covering the masonry walls. Elaborate ornaments, ornate moldings, and other aesthetics were not of interest to his ruler. Instead, he relied on more practical matters, such as conquest.

In a hurry, Gravalk went to follow his king's order. The wretch he would bring back could begin his days of servitude by cleaning up this room.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the prologue of a Haou/Male OC. Try. It's not strictly a romance though, or really a romance at all. I've been reading a lot of Haou fics lately, so that's how I got inspired.


End file.
